1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket assembly for attaching a television receiver to a console cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Television receivers are sometimes marketed and sold with a console integrally formed with the beznet of the receiver. The consoles are typically more attractive and may provide additionally utility than a standard table top receiver. The receiver or console may become damaged to the extent that the unit must be repaired at a remote location. The entire one-piece receiver/console must therefore be shipped to the repair station. The consoles are relatively large and require a substantial amount of effort to move.
Manufacturing one-piece consoles is also more expensive than standard table top receivers. The production rates are relatively low for a one-piece console. Additionally, one-piece console designs have longer manufacturing line changes than a standard table top receiver. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide a two-piece television receiver console.